DC's Legends of Tomorrow (2016)
DC's Legends of Tomorrow is an American superhero action-adventure television series developed by Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer, who are also executive producers along with Sarah Schechter and Chris Fedak. The series premiered on January 21, 2016 on The CW. Starring *Victor Garber - Dr. Martin Stein *Brandon Routh - Superman/Clark Kent (Earth-96; ep68), The Atom/Ray Palmer *Arthur Darvill - Rip Hunter *Caity Lotz - White Canary/Sara Lance *Franz Drameh - Firestorm/Jefferson Jackson *Ciara Renée - Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders *Falk Hentschel - Hawkman/Carter Hall *Matt Letscher - Reverse-Flash/Eobard Thawne *Maisie Richardson-Sellers - Charlie, Vixen/Amaya Jiwe *Tala Ashe - Zari Tomaz *Jes Macallan - Ava Sharpe *Courtney Ford - Nora Darhk *Olivia Swann - Astra Logue *Amy Louise Pemberton - Gideon *Keiynan Lonsdale - Kid Flash/Wally West *Ramona Young - Mona Wu *LaMonica Garrett - Anti-Monitor/Mobius (ep68) *with Nick Zano - Steel/Nate Heywood *and Dominic Purcell - Heat Wave/Mick Rory *and Wentworth Miller - Captain Cold/Leonard Snart 'Special Appearance By' *Jon Cryer - Lex Luthor (ep68) *Marv Wolfman - Marv Wolfman (ep68) *Matt Ryan - John Constantine, Konstentyn (ep65) *Neal McDonough - Damien Darhk *and Wentworth Miller - Citizen Cold/Leo Snart (Earth X) 'Special Guest Stars' *Candice Patton - Iris West (ep41) *Carlos Valdes - Vibe/Cisco Ramon *Chyler Leigh - Alex Danvers *Cress Williams - Black Lightning/Jefferson Pierce (ep68) *Danielle Panabaker - Killer Frost/Dr. Caitlin Snow *David Harewood - Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz (ep68) *David Ramsey - Spartan/John Diggle *Echo Kellum - Mr. Terrific/Curtis Holt *Elizabeth Tulloch - Lois Lane (ep68) *Emily Bett Rickards - Overwatch/Felicity Smoak *Grant Gustin - The Flash/Barry Allen *John Barrowman - Malcolm Merlyn *Juliana Harkavy - Black Canary/Dinah Drake *Katie Cassidy - Black Canary/Dinah Laurel Lance *Nicole Maines - Dreamer/Nia Nal (ep68) *Patrick J. Adams - Hourman/Rex Tyler *Rick Gonzalez - Wild Dog/Rene Ramirez *Stephen Amell - Dark Arrow/Oliver Queen (Earth X; ep41), Green Arrow/Oliver Queen *Tom Cavanagh - Dr. Harrison "Harry" Wells (ep41), Harrison Nash Wells (ep68), Reverse-Flash/Eobard Thawne (ep41) *Tyler Hoechlin - Superman/Clark Kent (ep68) *with Melissa Benoist - Overgirl/Kara Zor-El (ep41) *with Ruby Rose - Batwoman/Kate Kane (ep68) *and Melissa Benoist - Supergirl/Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers *and Paul Blackthorne - Quentin Lance 'Guest Starring' *Adam Beauchesne - Kevin Harris (ep69) *Adam Tsekhman - Gary Green *Adrian Hough - Bernhard Vogal (ep46) *Alex Duncan - Miranda Coburn *Ali Liebert - Nurse Lindsey Carlisle (ep8) *Amitai Marmorstein - Vincent (ep64) *Andre Eriksen - Baron Krieger (ep18) *Andrew Lees - Ernest Hemingway (ep57) *Anjli Mohindra - Charlie (ep54) *Anna Deavere Smith - Old Kendra (ep11) *Annabel Marshall-Roth - Young Dr. Moore (ep43) *Audrey Marie Anderson - Lyla Michaels (ep68) *Bar Paly - Helen of Troy *Beth Riesgraf - Kathy Meyers (ep71) *Billy Zane - P.T. Barnum (ep35) *Callum Airlie - Edgar (ep69) *Callum Keith Rennie - John Valor (ep7) *Cameron Bancroft - Mr. Blake (ep3) *Casper Crump - Vandal Savage *Celia Imrie - Mary Xavier (ep12) *Celia Massingham - Hedy Lamarr (ep39) *Christian Keyes - Desmond *Christina Brucato - Lily Stein *Christopher Naoki Lee - Head Samurai (ep19) *Clayton Chitty - Officer Sullivan (ep70) *Dan Payne - Obsidian/Todd Rice (ep18) *Darien Martin - Konane *Daryl Shuttleworth - Sheriff Bud Ellison (ep8) *David Diaan - Mr. Tarazi (ep70) *David Sobolov - Gorilla Grodd *Dean S. Jagger - Collins (ep20) *Dianne Doan - Anh Ly (ep40) *Eijiro Ozaki - Ishirō Honda (ep56) *Eileen Pedde - President of the United States (ep68) *Eli Goree - James Jackson (ep12) *Elyse Levesque - Guinevere (ep28) *Emily Murden - Young Sara Lance (ep55) *Emily Tennant - Young Clarissa Stein *Erica Tazel - Esi Jiwe (ep50) *Evan Jones - Dick Rory (ep40) *Faye Kingslee - The Pilgrim *Frank Gallegos - El Cura (ep60) *Geoffrey Blake - Lucious Presley (ep47) *Gracelyn Awad Rinke - Young Zari Tomaz *Graeme McComb - Young Martin Stein *Haley Strode - Jeanie Hill (ep70) *Isabella Hofmann - Clarissa Stein *Jack Fisher - Young Ray Palmer *Jack Gillett - Declan (ep54) *Jack Turner - J.R.R. Tolkien *Jamie Andrew Cutler - Deathstroke/Grant Wilson (ep6) *Jane Carr - Tabitha *Jason Beaudoin - Lewis Snart (ep3) *Jason McKinnon - F. Scott Fitzgerald *Jason Merrells - Julius Caesar (ep51) *Jason Schombing - Mikey T (ep63) *Jenna Rosenow - Jane Austen (ep62) *Jessica Sipos - Cassandra Savage (ep13) *Jewel Staite - Dr. Bryce (ep10) *John Churchill - General Ulysses S. Grant (ep20) *John Murphy - Gordon Gilchrist (ep64) *John Noble - John Noble (ep50), Mallus *John Rubinstein - Albert Einstein (ep17) *Johnathon Schaech - Jonah Hex *Jonathan Cake - Blackbeard/Edward Teach *Jonathan Sadowski - Benjamin "Bugsy" Siegel (ep70) *Jordyn Ashley Olson - Prudence Hawthorne *Joseph David-Jones - Green Arrow/John Diggle Jr. *Joy Richardson - Amaya's Ancestor *Joyce Guy - Marie Laveau (ep58) *Katia Winter - Freydis Eriksdottir *Kwesi Ameyaw - Dr. Mid-Nite/Charles McNider *LaMonica Garrett - The Monitor/Mar Novu (ep67) *Laura Mennell - Gail Knox (ep8) *Laura Regan - Jane Hawthorne (ep53) *Lovell Adams-Gray - Barack Obama (ep50) *Luke Bilyk - Elvis Presley (ep47), Jesse Presley (ep47) *Madeleine Arthur - Young Nora Darhk (ep43) *Marilyn Norry - Dr. Ellen Moore (ep43) *Martin Donovan - Zaman Druce *Mason Trueblood - Chad Stephens (ep55) *Matt Angel - George Lucas (ep25) *Matt Nable - Ra's al Ghul (ep9) *Matthew MacCaull - Commander Steel/Henry Heywood, Sr. *Meganne Young - Zelda Fitzgerald (ep57) *Mei Melancon - Masako Yamashiro (ep19) *Melissa Roxburgh - Betty Seaver (ep8) *Michael Eklund - Grigori Rasputin (ep69) *Mitra Lohrasb - Mrs. Tarazi (ep70) *Nick Gracer - Yuri the Bear (ep5) *Nils Hognestad - King Arthur *Osric Chau - Ryan Choi (ep68) *Paul Ganus - Richard Nixon (ep61) *Paul Reubens - Dybbuk *Peter Bryant - Declan *Peter Francis James - Dr. Aldus Boardman (ep1) *Randall Batinkoff - George Washington *Reina Hardesty - Weather Witch/Joslyn Jackam (ep68) *Russell Tovey - The Ray/Ray Terrill (ep41) *Sab Shimono - Ichiro Yamashiro (ep19) *Sachin Bhatt - Sunjay/Kamadeva (ep62) *Samuel Vincent - Arnold Coleson (ep39) *Sarah Grey - Stargirl/Courtney Whitmore *Seth Meriwether - Young Freddy Meyers (ep71) *Shayan Sobhian - Behrad Tarazi *Sisa Grey - Wolfie/Mona Wu *Stacie Greenwell - Beverly Jackson (ep14) *Stephanie Corneliussen - Valentina Vostok *Stephen Oyoung - Shogun (ep19) *Susan Hogan - Dorothy Heywood *Susie Abromeit - Mrs. Palmer (ep37) *Thor Knai - Leif Erikson (ep42) *Tom Wilson - Hank Heywood *Tracy Ifeachor - Kuasa *Vanessa Przada - Young Ava Sharpe (ep55) *Violett Beane - Jesse Quick/Jesse Chambers Wells (ep48) *Anna Galvin - Sarah Neal (ep11) *Brent Stait - Jeb Stillwater (ep11) *Cole Vigue - Eliot Ness (ep24) *Cory Grüter-Andrew - Per Degaton (ep10) *Donnelly Rhodes - Agent Smith (ep23) *Gerard Plunkett - Reverend Parsons (ep53) *Isaac Keoughan - Al Capone (ep24) *Lucia Walters - President Susan Brayden (ep23) *Matthew Harrison - Tor Degaton (ep10) *Stephanie Cleough - Eve Baxter (ep7) *and Jeff Fahey - Quentin Turnbull (ep22) *and Katrina Law - Nyssa al Ghul (ep14) *and Lance Henriksen - Obsidian/Todd Rice (ep21) *and Simon Merrells - Julius Caesar (ep34) 'Co-Starring' *Aadin Church - Slave (ep20) *Aaron Joseph - Red (ep59) *Aaron Paul Stewart - Barkeep (ep45) *Aason Nadjiwan - Police Officer (ep32) *Aatash Amir - Lieutenant Drake (ep7) *Abi Uthman - Security Guard (ep10) *Adam Klassen - Nazi Navigator (ep41) *Adam Pateman - Guidance (ep30) *Adrian Petriw - Friedrich "Rick" (ep64) *Adrien Cote - Drug Dealer (ep21) *Aidan Correia - Frat Guy (ep34) *Aidan Dee - Aide (ep13) *Aidan Ferreira - Special Forces Soldier (ep40) *Aiden Longworth - Young Rip Hunter (ep12) *Alex Barima - Abraham (ep20) *Alexa Loo - Hanane (ep55) *Alexander Forsyth - Bartender (ep22) *Alexander J. Baxter - Mummy (ep64) *Alexander Mandra - Tunnel Prison Guard (ep5) *Alexandra Voicu - Weirdo Chick (ep1) *Alia Asaria - Agent (ep49) *Althea McAdam - Old Ava Sharpe (ep63) *Anastasia Bandey - Bride's Mother (ep62) *Andre Tricoteux - Boris (ep5) *Andrea Ware - Volunteer (ep31) *Andres Collantes - Referee (ep60) *Andrew Mockler - Awed Knight (ep28) *Andrew Nadanyi - Time Bureau Agent (ep60) *Andrew Pifko - Gilbert (ep7) *Andrew Tait - Soda Shop Owner (ep8) *Andy Thompson - Cecil B. Demille (ep39) *Anthony Moyer - Chupacabra (ep56) *Apollo Scott - Orphan (ep38) *Araz Yaghoubi - Palace Guard (ep3) *Aria Demaris - Gilly (ep54) *Art Kitching - Nazi Commandant (ep16) *Artin John - Ian (ep54) *Aryiel Lukashuk - Prostitute Demon (ep66) *Ashley O'Connell - French Doorman (ep18) *Ava Kelders - Girl (ep48) *Avionne Marie Dean - Foyinsola (ep35) *Bailey Corneal - Crowd Member (ep54) *Bailey Tippen - Astra Logue (ep48) *Barbara Kottmeier - Anna Loring (ep12) *Beau Daniels - Satan (ep66) *Ben Diskin - Beebo *Benjamin Wilkinson - Dr. Hannah (ep8) *Benjamin Wosk - Jake (ep55) *Benjamyn Drysdale - Antonio (ep55) *Bernard Cuffling - Majordomo (ep54) *Bianca Caroca - Henchwoman (ep70) *Bill Croft - Beelzebub (ep66) *Blair Penner - U.S. Army Sergeant (ep16) *Blake Stadel - General (ep40) *Bodhi Sabongui - Behrad (ep48) *Bojan Dulabic - Burly Guard (ep5) *Bola Omodara - Security Agent (ep30) *Boyd Ferguson - Lieutenant Cadwalader (ep27) *Brad Harder - Teller (ep26) *Brad Kelly - Scary Biker (ep1) *Brady Tate - Chris (ep56) *Braeden Clark - Frat Dude #2 (ep1) *Bree Woodill - Anti-War Woman (ep52) *Brenda Matthews - Old Sara Lance (ep63) *Brendan Riggs - Groom (ep62) *Brian Knox McGugan - German Commanding Officer (ep31) *Bronwen Smith - Madeline (ep8) *Brooklyn Hislop - Kiana (ep55) *Bruce Blain - Desk Sergeant (ep25) *Bruce Crawford - Paul Revere (ep52) *C. Ernst Harth - Clown (ep35) *Caitlin McFarlane - Scullery Maid (ep62) *Camden Filtness - Lieutenant (ep26) *Cameron Dent - Bartender (ep24) *Cameron Hilts - Davis Turner *Cameron Waters - Agent Dietel (ep65) *Cassidy Foley - RV Girl (ep61) *Cecilia Deacon - Anne Queen (ep45) *Chad Matchette - Customer (ep56) *Chanelle Stevenson - Mrs. Stein (ep2) *Charles Andre - Guard (ep22) *Charles Singh - Surveillance Nerd #2 (ep4) *Charles Zuckermann - Nazi Commander (ep41) *Charlotte Kavanagh - Judy (ep55) *Chris Cannon - Dealer (ep22) *Chris Carson - Alan *Chris Cope - Junior Officer (ep31) *Chris Walters - Thomas (ep54) *Christa Andersen - Bearded Lady (Hildy; ep35) *Christiaan Westerveld - King Louis XIII (ep17) *Christina Jastrzembska - Mileva Maric (ep17) *Christine Lippa - Marie Curie (ep40) *Christopher Coutts - Petey Adams (ep40) *Christopher Logan - Council Member #3 (ep1) *Christopher Thomas - Tony (ep55) *Christopher Thorgard De-Schuster - Guard (ep18) *Cissy Jones - Dominator Queen (ep37) *Clare Filipow - Nurse (ep69) *Cody Davis - Zack (ep55) *Conor Stinson O'Gorman - Junkie Looking Demon (ep66) *Corry Whitworth - Dog Owner (ep63) *Craig Fraser - Attendant (ep43) *Craig Haas - Marcel (ep57) *Dale Willman - Audience #1 (ep64) *Dalias Blake - Guard (ep36) *Dan Rizzuto - Goon (ep24) *Dan Zukovic - Warden (ep71) *Daniel Chai - Store Manager (ep42) *Daniel Cudmore - Minotaur *Daniel Deorksen - Django Reinhardt (ep57) *Daniel Letto - "Vandal" (ep25) *Darcy Hinds - Uniformed Cop (ep12) *Darcy Hula - Homeless Man (ep65) *Darcy Michael - Steve (ep55) *Darren Matheson - Secret Service Agent (ep21) *Darryl Quon - Scary Drunk Guy (ep1) *Darryl Scheelar - Driver (ep24) *David Attar - Leather Jacket Thug (ep6) *David Chin - Time Master Guard (ep14) *David Jacox - Coroner (ep71) *David Lovgren - Head Bandit (ep22) *David Perez - Miguel (ep60) *David Quinlan - Producer (ep47) *David Raynolds - King (ep17) *David Wontner - Jock #1 (ep8) *Dean Hinchey - Newscaster (ep52) *Deborah Finkel - Foundation Rep (ep60) *Deni Delory - Mrs. Appleby (ep67) *Derek Wallis - Injured Soldier (ep31) *Devin Johnston - Fred Haise (ep30) *Devin Mackenzie - Mr. Gates (ep9) *Devyn Dalton - Púca *Dimitri Vantis - Boris (ep21) *Dolly K. Wyatt - Narrator (ep64) *Dominic Mariche - Awestruck Kid (ep37) *Dominika Zybko - Young Woman (ep8) *Don House - Villager (ep17) *Donal Thoms-Cappello - Police Officer (ep24) *Donald Sales - Time Master Gatekeeper (ep14) *Donny Lucas - Shopkeeper (ep47), Time Master Captain #4 (ep15) *Doug Abrahams - General Gerd Von Runstedt (ep18) *Douglas Armstrong - Jock #2 (ep8) *Dylan Archambault - Commuter (ep10) *Éanna O'Dowd - Scottish Pirate (ep45) *Eli Gabay - Chuck McCabe (ep49) *Eliza Norbury - Cousin Patty *Eric Breker - Driver (ep46) *Eric Keogh - Dogwalker (ep54) *Eric Mazimpaka - Grodd Soldier (ep40) *Evan Frayne - U.S. Delegate (ep21) *Forrest Rozitis - Ty (ep37) *Frank C. Turner - Ancient Prisoner (ep5) *Fraser Corbett - Pentagon Guard (ep4) *Garrett Quirk - Freddy Meyers (ep71) *Garvin Cross - Stranded Motorist (ep8) *Gary Peterman - Uncle Rich (ep56) *George Boutros - Delivery Guy (ep57) *George Klimovich - Anatoly Knyazev (ep5) *Gerald Paetz - Transport Driver (ep36) *Geraldine Chiu - Alexis (ep55) *Giordana Venturi - Stein's Mother (ep12) *Glen Gordon - Bertie (ep11), Tobey (ep55) *Greg Zach - Bouncer (ep2) *Gregory Tunner - Giant Bouncer (ep69) *Guy Christie - Manager (ep34) *Gwenda Lorenzetti - Queen Elizabeth II *Hans Potter - German Soldier (ep31) *Harrison MacDonald - Masher *Heidi Ford - Attractive Employee (ep4) *Hiro Kanagawa - Director Wilbur Bennett *Ian Hanlin - Survivor (ep20) *Ian James Hawkins - Evening Wear Man (ep46) *Ian Rozylo - German Officer (ep18), Guard (ep46) *Iris Quinn - Pam Sharpe (ep49) *Jacob Richter - Glasses (ep37), Younger Glasses (ep23) *Jaden Oehr - Tyson (ep56) *Jaeson Lee - Security Guard (ep2) *James Kot - Agent Neil McNeil *James Ralph - Set Decorator (ep39) *Jan Bos - Randy Sharpe (ep49) *Jared Payne - Wiry Guard (ep39) *Jasmine Vega - Young Tiffany (ep71) *Jason Day - B'Wana Beast (ep35) *Jason Simpson - Calibraxis *Jason Vaisvila - One-Eyed Pirate (ep45) *Jason Wingham - Ruffian #2 (ep11) *Jay Clift - Secret Service Agent (ep61) *Jaycie Dotin - Tammy (ep64) *Jeff Craigen - Security Guard (ep32) *Jeff Gladstone - New Teller (ep67) *Jennifer Koenig - Snooty Woman (ep8) *Jesse Reid - Capcom (ep30) *Jesse Stretch - Biker (ep25) *Jessica Smith - Nerdy Agent (ep66), Time Bureau Agent (ep56) *Jocelyn Panton - Marilyn Monroe *Joel Cottingham - Searcher (ep22) *Joel McCooey - Mummy (ep67) *Joel Montgrand - Sheriff (ep47) *Joel Sturrock - Shooter (ep37) *John DeSantis - Ogre *John Ennis Graham - Belgian Soldier *John Novak - Sheriff (ep11) *John Prowse - Cop (ep61) *John Shaw - Coroner (ep38) *Jojo Ahenkorah - Arm Wrestling Marine (ep4) *Jonathan Latham - Lab Assistant (ep38) *Jorden Birch - Worker (ep68) *Joseph John Coleman - Time Master Trooper (ep15) *Joshua Ferguson - Time Master Captain #2 (ep15) *Joshua Hinkson - Plantation Hand (ep20) *Joshua Jorssen - Aldus Boardman - Age 5 (ep10) *Justin Doran - Per Degaton Rear Guard (ep10) *Kaiden Berge - Drug Dealer Hippie (ep52) *Kailyn Olsen - Shield Maiden (ep65) *Kasey Kieler - Witness (ep53) *Kathryn Stewart - Nurse (ep49) *Katrina Reynolds - African Female Slave (ep58) *Kelly Ann Woods - Elvis's Mom (ep47) *Kelly McCabe - Secret Agent (ep60) *Kelly Metzger - Doctor (ep43) *Kent Thomson - Jim Lovell (ep30) *Keri Adams - Bethany Snow (ep35) *Kerry Sandomirsky - Board Member (ep10) *Kevan Kase - Audience Member (ep66) *Kharytia Bilash - Choir Singer #2 (ep70), Church Choir #2 (ep47) *Kiefer O'Reilly - Jonas *Kiomi Pyke - Audience #2 (ep64) *Kory Grim - Terrorist (ep1) *Kougar Vakarian - Monk (ep69) *Koyu Rankin - Randall (ep55) *Kurtis Maguire - Villager 1 (ep53) *Kyle Rideout - Stein's Father (ep12) *Lana Jalissa - NASA Tour Guide (ep30) *Landon Jackle - Kyle Fedak "Caesar" (ep34) *Laura Jacobs - Prostitute (ep22) *Lawrence Green - Isaac Newton (ep40) *Lesley Mirza - Waitress (ep61) *Levi Maeden - Tommy Fuller (ep8) *Lincoln Hall - Boy (ep35) *Lindsay Marshall - Waitress (ep11) *Lisa Marie DiGiacinto - Ali (ep71) *Lisa Paxton - Old Lady (ep47) *Luisa Jojic - Tsarina Alexandra (ep69) *Mackenzie Gray - Council Member #1 (ep1), Time Master (ep15) *Madeleine Kelders - Agent Powell (ep65) *Madison Smith - Frat Dude #1 (ep1) *Maggie Sullivun - Grandma Violet (ep56) *Mar Andersons - Director (ep39) *Marc Graue - Gumball (ep37) *Marcello Guedes - JJ Diggle (ep68) *Maria J. Cruz - Mrs. Veras (ep48) *Marie V. Sharp - Evening Wear Woman (ep46) *Marin Almasi - Meredith (ep55) *Mark Brandon - Police Chief (ep70) *Mark Gash - EBC Anchor (ep54) *Mark James - Squire (ep28) *Martin Van Steinberg - Cop (ep25) *Masashi Shimamoto - Choreographer (ep56) *Matt Kennedy - Convoy Soldier 01 (ep40) *Max Boateng - Barrel-Chested Pirate (ep45) *Megan Hui - Ama Diver (ep56) *Mel Tuck - Belial (ep66) *Melody Niemann - Young Astra (ep66) *Mia Bella - Little Girl (ep58) *Michael Germant - German Sailor (ep17) *Michael Kiapway - Ryan Sanders (ep40) *Michael Mitton - Scared Hippie (ep52) *Michael Robinson - Commanding Officer (ep31) *Michael Waterman - LAPD Desk Officer (ep70) *Mike Desabrais - Ze Surgeon (ep64) *Mike Kovac - Ruffian (ep11) *Mike Li - Surveillance Nerd #1 (ep4) *Milli Wilkinson - Talia al Ghul (ep9) *Milo Shandel - Flight Director (ep30) *Missy Cross - Walkie (ep37) *Mitchell Kummen - Young Mick Rory (ep12) *Morgan Brayton - Demon Bank Teller (ep67) *Nakai Takawira - Young Kuasa (ep50) *Nancy Bell - Elderly Woman (ep9) *Naomi Levi - Agent Reyes (ep65) *Natalia Vasiluk - Baba Yaga *Natalie Moon - Mary Anne (ep54) *Natasha Quirke - Villager 2 (ep53) *Neil Webb - Sir Galahad (ep28) *Nelson Carbonette - Gate Guard (ep39) *Nevis Unipan - Puritan Child 1 (ep53) *Nick Fontaine - Alumnus (ep71) *Nickolas Baric - Hunter #3 (ep11) *Nicolas Oullette - Border Guard (ep46) *Nicole Major - Sexy Girlfriend (ep1) *Nikolai Witschl - Caleb *Nima Gholamipour - Megastör Employee (ep63) *Nitin Prasad - Cadet #2 (ep34) *Noel Johansen - Lt. General Cornwallis (ep27) *Norma Bastidas - Time Master Captain #3 (ep15) *Oliver Birmingham - Gus *Oliver Rice - Nazi #1 (ep18) *Paige Elan - Production Assistant (ep39) *Pam Kearns - Female Fan (ep68) *Paolo Maiolo - Time Master Captain #1 (ep15) *Pascal Lamothe-Kipnes - Young Ali (ep71) *Patrick Chong-Nee - Toothless Pirate (ep45) *Patrick Lubczyk - Hank Heywood (ep30) *Patrick Sparling - Mirakuru Thug (ep6) *Paul Batten - Senator Wellington *Paul Becker - Runner (ep37) *Paul Gaffy - Head Centurion (ep34) *Paul Herbert - Chief Weapons Engineer (ep2) *Paul Lazenby - Burly Clown (ep35) *Peter Chan - Zhao Wu (ep60) *Peter Hall - Lyndon B. Johnson (ep40) *Phillip Mitchell - Argus Officer (ep36) *Raf Rogers - Spanish Man (ep48) *Randene Neill - Female Reporter (ep21) *Raresh Dimofte - Yard Guard (ep5) *Raul Herrera - Sargon (ep68) *Ray Boulay - Kaylex Druzan (ep12) *Rebecca Eady - Queen Anne of Austria (ep17) *Rebecca Olson - Bank Receptionist (ep3) *Reese Alexander - Time Bureau Agent (ep66) *Rhys Slack - Bratty Kid (ep67) *Richard Stroh - Viking Brother (ep42) *Rick Pearce - Transport Officer (ep36) *Rob McEachern - Jerry Garcia (ep52) *Robert Hayley - Cop (ep1) *Robert Hewko - Elderly Man (ep9) *Robert Underwood - Father (ep35) *Ronald Selmour - Xavier (ep58) *Ronda Cavanagh - Tour Guide (ep21) *Ronin Wong - Ranking Senator (ep67) *Ross Douglas Noble - Office Manager (ep22) *Rosy Frier-Dryden - Old Lady (ep54) *Ruby Gillett - Cadet #1 (ep34) *Ryan Bolton - Lead Union Soldier (ep20) *Ryan Dumontel - Viking (ep42) *Ryan Elm - Tsar Nicholas II (ep69) *Ryan Jefferson Booth - Andre (ep6) *Ryan Jinn - Assistant (ep32) *Ryan Moss - Guard (ep64) *Sacha Romalo - Galileo (ep40) *Sam Darkoh - DJ (ep71) *Samuel Braun - Young Brad (ep71) *Sandy Sidhu - Nasreen *Sara Rabey - Janis Joplin (ep52) *Sarah Goodwill - Woman (ep1) *Sarah Johns - Blue Iguana Guest (ep70) *Scott Patey - Chuck (ep42) *Scott Seol - Lab Assistant (ep37) *Sean Campbell - Agent Cole Bennett (ep24) *Sean Kennedy - Aide #2 (ep13) *Sean MacLean - John Swigert *Sean Oliver - Scared Curator (ep18) *Sean Tyson - Grip (ep39) *Sergio Osuna - Salvador Dali (ep57) *Shane Leydon - Carmine Broome (ep16) *Shane Symons - Jimi Hendrix (ep52) *Sharon Taylor - Rebel Leader (ep13) *Shaughnessy Redden - Agent London (ep61) *Shauna Sedola - Church Choir #1 (ep47) *Shawn Stewart - Large Townie (ep35) *Shayne Elliot - Desperado#1 (ep22) *Simon Arblaster - "Rip" (ep25) *Simone Bailly - Council Member #2 (ep1) *Sinead Curry - Gentlewoman (ep62) *Skyler Mowatt - Billy (ep8) *Sophia Johnson - Bride (ep62) *Tamara Daroshin - Andre's Posse Girl (ep6) *Tara Pratt - Woman (ep42) *Tayla Holborow - Irish Whore (ep38) *Teresa Riley - Choir Singer #1 (ep70), Church Choir #3 (ep47) *Terry Lewis - Bartender (ep11) *Terry O'Sullivan - Aunt Tilda (ep62) *Thomas Hum - Hell Bar Guard (ep70) *Thorsten Heimann - Head Scary German (ep17) *Tiahra Allen - Baby Sara Diggle (ep68) *Tiffany Mo - Reporter #1 *Tim Beckmann - Lt. Robert Maynard (ep45) *Tim Zhang - Waiter (ep53) *Timothy Paul Coderre - Aide (ep61) *Timothy Wallace - Robot Programmer (ep10) *Tintswalo Khumbuza - Mary (ep20) *Todd Thomson - Eddie Rothberg (ep39) *Tommy Europe - Bouncer #1 (ep3) *Trestyn Zradicka - Leo Snart (ep3) *Trevor Lawless - Dog Catcher (ep54) *Trish Allen - Paula Cooper (ep55) *Tristan Jensen - Bodyguard (ep17) *Tyson Arner - Nerdy Cadet (ep34) *Veronika London - Tiffany Harper (ep71) *Vesna Ennis - Garima *Victor Ayala - Announcer (ep60) *Victoria Souter - Cassandra Austen (ep62) *Vivian Full - Waitress (ep1) *Voytek Skrzeta - Mikhail Arkadin *Warren Belle - Henry Scott (ep20) *Wes Mackey - Blues Singer (ep47) *Wesley MacInnes - Red (ep59) *Whitney Peak - Lenise (ep55) *William Ford Hopkins - Follower (ep42) *Winnie Hung - Lien Wu (ep60) *Winter Lily White - Young Lily Stein (ep42) *Wolfgang Klassen - Greyhill Security #1 (ep3) *Wolsey Brooks - Mysterious Agent *Yurij Kis - Arms Dealer (ep16) *Zachary Graves - Reporter #2 (ep66) *Zenon Brown - Puritan Child 2 (ep53) 'Uncredited' *April Bowlby - Rita Farr (Earth-21; ep68) *Brec Bassinger - Stargirl/Courtney Whitmore (Earth-2; ep68) *Diane Guerrero - Crazy Jane/Kay Challis (Earth-21; ep68) *Joivan Wade - Cyborg/Victor Stone (Earth-21; ep68) Trivia *Amy Pemberton appears as Gideon in live-action in episodes 29, 44 and 59 of the series. Category:TV Series Category:2016 TV Series